Le feu qui brûle et la cire qui fond
by SisYa-wa
Summary: "Et ça, Roxas, c'est quoi ?" "J'sais pas."(AkuRoku/AU)


_Crédits :_** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

Le deuxième texte de la Nuit. Je ne sais pourquoi c'est venu comme ça, peut-être à cause d'une discussion un jour avec Wa à propos des comas, des chocs psychiques et des traumas crâniens. Il y avait pleins d'autres choses à faire sur ce thème là mais… Voilà. Ca allait bien à Roxas, je trouve.

Désolée pour les fautes !

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " Bougie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un Mp.

* * *

**Le feu qui brûle et la cire qui fond**

« ─ Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Roxas hésite. Il n'en peut plus. Vraiment plus.

Il se tord le cou pour détourner le regard.

─ J'sais pas.

─ Mais si tu sais. Allez mon ange, fais un effort…

─ J'sais pas.

La voix d'Axel est rauque et douce, il fait tout pour ne pas trembler. Sa paume est chaude, il aurait besoin d'un peu plus de café pour tenir le rythme. Même ses yeux d'ordinaire si verts sont rougis par la fatigue. Il soupire tendrement, et sa main trouve la sienne. Peau contre peau. La force d'un souvenir.

Il réessaie.

─ Je l'allume, souvent.

Il montre la carte, et, de nouveau, Roxas examine le dessin.

─ Cigarette ?

Axel secoue la tête.

─ Je l'allume avec un briquet, comme pour la cigarette, ouais. Mais non, c'est pas une cigarette.

─ Alors j'sais pas.

Un soupir, encore. Roxas voit bien qu'Axel se pince le nez, qu'il a mal aux genoux à force d'être accroupi à son chevet. Il en vient même à se demander si tout son corps n'a pas toujours été comme ça, recourbé sur lui-même comme un ongle incarné, le teint laiteux et plein de cernes, avec sa seule chevelure comme tâche de couleur sur le blanc des murs.

Il secoue la tête et, se faisant, se griffe le visage. Axel lui attrape la main pour l'enfermer entre ses doigts, caresse sa joue du pouce en se raclant la gorge.

─ Ca me ressemble, un peu. Tu m'as fait la remarque quand on s'est rencontrés, à la fac. Tu te souviens ?

─ Non. Laisse-moi.

Voilà, une ombre tremblante vacille dans son regard et, aussi vite qu'il a craché les mots, Roxas regrette. Il ne sait pas quoi, quand, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que ça fait comme un trou dans sa poitrine, que ça serre et que ça fait très mal. Il connait le regret qui l'étouffe et, quand il croise les yeux acides mais plein d'espoir de son petit ami, il se mord la lèvre.

─ Pardon, il chuchote lentement. Un feu ?

A l'évocation du mot Axel s'illumine tout à coup. Sa chevelure flamboyante pétille sur ses épaules osseuses, ses lèvres s'étirent prudemment.

─ Presque !

A le voir si heureux Roxas se reconcentre pour fouiller dans sa mémoire, plisse les yeux pour assimiler les contours de la chose. C'est blanc et long comme une colline de neige et, au bout, juste après la pointe noircie, une flammèche brûlante, couleur rubis, inconstante, éclate en étincelles de chaleur. Ca à quelque chose de miraculeux.

Il lève le menton pour faire face à Axel, le regarde longuement, passe de l'un à l'autre. Le dessin, la carte, Axel. Axel, la carte, le dessin. Lentement.

Après une longue minute, Roxas se met à sourire. La lumière se fait dans son esprit.

─ Une bougie ! Comme toi ! »

Et c'est comme si le monde se remettait à tourner dans les pupilles d'Axel, comme si ce petit mot l'avait soulagé d'un poids immense, qui l'écrasait jusqu'alors sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il a les larmes aux yeux quand il l'embrasse en prenant son visage en coupe, quand il le serre contre lui en baisant doucement ses tempes, ses paupières, ses cheveux, son poignet.

Roxas sourit toujours, candide, un souffle faible entre ses lèvres humides.

Et puis, la réalité, douloureuse. Quelques secondes à peine et déjà son regard devient vitreux, cassant, fragile. Ça y est. Peu à peu la lumière s'efface, et, inévitablement, même s'il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer, la gorge d'Axel se serre.

Un instant, il y a vraiment cru.

Il a vraiment crû que Roxas se souviendrait brusquement d'eux, de leur amour, de leur histoire. D'un passé lointain avant la chute et la folie, l'aphasie, l'amertume. Et pire que tout, comme un vent froid qui se serait mis à souffler sur les braises de l'éternité, l'oubli.

En vain, il essaye de sourire. Depuis quelques semaines, il se dit, c'est certain, Roxas fait des progrès.

Patiemment, il se décale et saisit une autre carte.

« ─ Et ça, trésor ? C'est quoi ?

─ J'sais pas. »


End file.
